


Might Have Beens

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Doctor contemplates Oswin and the thing between Amy and Rory.
Relationships: implied Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 1





	Might Have Beens

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May 2013 or earlier. It also references the episode "Asylum of the Daleks"

The Doctor mourned Oswin as a companion and the fun they could have had if only she hadn’t been converted into a Dalek. She had been brilliant and fun to talk with. Very witty. And yet cached within a Dalek. He was just glad that Amy hadn’t suffered the same fate. Rory most likely wouldn’t have forgiven him. Maybe he should have offered some help with conceiving another child or checking Amy over – again. Just one more thing Oswin had told him, secretly spying on Rory and Amy.

Maybe another time, when their relationship didn’t tether on the edge because Amy thought she couldn’t fulfil one of their wishes. She probably hadn’t even told Rory why they were – had been – over. Rory surely would have told her that it didn’t matter as long as he could spent his life with Amy.

Sometimes the dreams of your future didn’t matter as much if it meant losing the person you wanted to live that future with.  



End file.
